tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrMunkeepants/Dicken Ovidley - 3rd of Lenting
The second wave hit while we recuperated, broke through our lines, and is now in camp. There were clouds of noxious green fumes roiling over defenders and civilians alike. Looking out from the walls I could just make out a camp of some sort, possibly a command post for the attackers. A ways down the wall we saw a squad of knights escorting two laborers carrying a wooden crate through our gate, and figured it would be good to stop them before they could reach their target. Mehmen blasted it out of their hands and it spilled green liquid across the ground, but they just picked it up and kept walking. The two knights guarding their rear moved to attack us and we used our ranged weapons as best we could until they closed on us (the smoke and fumes made it hard to hit moving targets). I turned into a dire wolf again and they nearly killed me, though we did eventually kill them. One spoke to his blade, and at his death it flew off and circled around, taking potshots at us before we bashed it apart. Unfortunately, before they last one went down he stabbed Mehmen with his obsidian blade and stabed me with it as he died. Perhaps I was in shock at the sight of Mehmen's... spirit being drawn out of his body and into the blade? It sounds ridiculous, but that it what it looked like happened. My memory is confused, as if seen from multiple angles. Mehen's body dessicated and crumbled as the energy was pulled from him, and the blade was glowing when I was stabbed. It wasn't when we drew it out. The way was clear, so we moved towards the barracks to support our companions. We then worked to clear the camp of any undead or afflicted. That night, during what rest I could get, I had odd dreams - like memories of things I had never experienced. In the morning we reported to the captain and examined the obsidian dagger we had captured at the farm. Having seen one fly around last night, we took precautions. We brought it to a dwarven geologist to inspect it, and she recognized the very rare material; she was aghast that they would have destroyed an ancient monument to make such weapons. We took it to a weaponsmith, who had little experience with chiseled stone blades, but noticed that it was whispering in a language some (the guards who had been to Gre-baki) said was similar to Celestial. We should have our former monks in the guard take a listen. Over the course of the next couple days we worked to reinforce the walls, and everyone was exhausted - much more than even staying up fighting most of a night would result in. I looked deeper, using one of the first spells I learned, to see why: anyone who had been injured in the battle, or exposed to the green gas was poisoned! I could see where the liquid had spilled, and it was everywhere - soaked into the ground all over camp, and completely filling the northern well. The whole camp is contaminated! The medic took a closer look at my wound, and we could see it was not bleeding; the edges were turning the same fuzzy grey that was spreading from other wounded's injuries. I could also see something else in me, not a poison but a presence, that seemed to be pushing back at the grey corruption. The squad reported its findings to Captain Tadeuceus, who was willing to split the healthy and the sick as long as the camp was quarantined. We argued that the healthy would only get sick if kept in proximity to the poison, but he wouldn't allow thousands to roam the valley on his watch. After we were dismissed we spoke with the lieutenant about sending the healthy to Vlagzak; he was open to the idea, but wouldn't go against his captain's orders. Valens and I agree that the captain is a good man, but we must think of the needs of the many. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts